Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Rescue Team Ruby
by Hopelessly Awaiting
Summary: Join Belle, a Skitty, as she tries to find why she was turned into a a Pokemon, along with her new "friend", Kage. OC submissions open!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, everyone. Well, I keep seeing these OC submission stories, and I thought that, since my other story isn't really successful, that I would try it! OC submission form is at the bottom.**

**This story takes place in Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness. I guess you could call it a crossover of some sort, but I won't list it as one. Anyway, the main characters are: Belle, a human who's been turned into a Skitty, Kage, a male Poochyena who joins Bella on her rescue teams, and your OCs, who may/may not have big roles.**

**Skitty/Poochyena just to let you know. It's so darn cute. :3**

**Anyway, enjoy the very first chapter!**

**Remember that the OC form is at the bottom.**

**Thanks To: Rihanna's 'We Found Love' for getting me through this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. 'Nuff said.**

* * *

><p><strong>- Belle's POV -<strong>

* * *

><p>"Wake up. Come one, move out the way," I heard a voice say in my ear.<p>

I woke up suddenly and my eyes widened. I had woken up on the beach, and the sand was up to my neck.

"Finally, you're awake," a Poochyena said, irritated. I frowned. "Now, will you..._kindly..._ move out of the way? You're blocking the entrance to Beach Cave..."

I managed to sit up on all fours after stumbling a few times, making the Poochyena in front of me angry. "Where...am I," I said, confused. "And why am I a Skitty?"

The Poochyena looked at me skeptically, before growling under his breath, intimidating me a little.

"What's wrong with you?" He said after some time. "You're pretty weird."

"What's wrong with me," I asked, frowning. "I'm a Pokemon!"

The Poochyena looked at me skeptically before growling under his breath, intimidating me a little. "Aren't you supposed to be?"

"No," I shouted. "I'm _supposed _to be a human!"

The Poochyena whom I was talking to backed up and frowned. "Oh really," He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Because you look like a normal Skitty in every way. Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Belle," I said politely, smiling. "Who are you?"

"Kage..." He said, gruffly. I forced a small smile. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Kage," I said, looking at him strangely. He didn't act very nice, and he seemed like a loner. He made me feel really uncomfortable.

Suddenly, a Butterfree crashed into me, sending me into the soft warm sand. Poochyena smirked as I hit the floor, making me glare at him. The Butterfree didn't notice she had knocked someone down and continued to fly around anxiously.

"What's wrong," I said, a little dazed from the earlier impact. Butterfree looked at me, before coming to a halt.

"It's terrible," Butterfree cried. "My child was playing, but all of a sudden, a huge fissure opened beneath him! I tried to get him back, but some Pokemon attacked me and I failed! Please, help me," she sobbed. I nodded, but Kage snorted and began to turn away.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked in exasperation. He turned around and rolled his eyes. "Home."

"No you aren't," I said, and began to drag him towards the fissure. "We have to save her child."

"Whatever..." Kage said. I shook my head.

So, we started to travel through the fissure. We encountered a few Pokemon on the way, such as Pidgey, but we defeated them pretty easily. Eventually, we reached the end of the fissure, where a Caterpie was sobbing and running around in circles.

"Where's my mother," he asked, his eyes full of tears. "I want my mom!"

"Relax, kid," Kage said, coldly. "We're here to take you to your mother." The Caterpie flinched, but followed us out of the fissure. I glared at Kage. "You could have been nicer..."

"Hmph"

.-.

"Caterpie, you're back," Butterfree said happily. She then glanced at us. "I'd be more than happy to pay you two back, but...I have no money."

I nodded and smiled. "It's okay. Kage and I are just happy that Caterpie is safe. _Right,_ Kage?"

Kage snorted, but nodded anyway. I frowned, he was so difficult!

"Um, anyway, I know it isn't much to offer, but I would like you to have these berries." Butterfree said as she handed us an assortment of berries. I took them gratefully and waved as Butterfree and Caterpie went off.

I turned to Poochyena. Who was walking away. I quickly caught p to him and frowned. "Hey, you forgot me," I said. He raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean I forgot you? I don't even know you."

"Listen, I don't know where I am, or how I got here, can you at least show me somewhere I can stay?" I asked, irritated. He smirked, taking joy in my anger.

"Follow me," he said, gruffly. I followed him, close behind. He led me to a black house made of a stone of some sort. There was a stone pathway leading to it, and it had a garden with a small pond.

I stared at it in admiration, and for the first time, Kage smiled. He led me into his home and looked at me. His house wasn't much, but it did look very welcoming. It had two beds and a table with four chairs. It also had a sofa of some sort made of long, grass.

Unfortunately for me, Kage's moment of happiness quickly faded, and his smile was soon gone. He put the berries Butterfree had given us on the table in a bowl, and selected an Oran Berry and started eating.

While he ate, I decided to make small talk. "So, Kage. Didn't it feel great to help Butterfree today?"

He shrugged, and continued to eat. I frowned. "Well, don't you think it'd be interesting if we started some kind of rescue team? I really like helping people -er- Pokemon."

He looked at me and shrugged once again. "I could care less, really. Just stay out of my way."

I frowned. "Well, it's getting late," I said, looking out the window. The sun was setting, and the sky was beginning to fade to a deep purple. "Good night, Kage."

"..."

I sighed and got comfortable on one of the beds. Kage was difficult to get used to to, but he was rather interesting to get to know.

.-.

_...Who are you? What? I can't understand what you're saying..._

* * *

><p><strong>'Kay, I'll stop now. Here's the OC form.<strong>

**Name: **

**Gender:**

**Species: (No Legendaries)**

**Appearance: (Do they have any extra details besides their normal look?)**

**Personality: (Be as specific as possible. If it's not six sentences or more, I won't accept.)**

**Battle Technique: (How do they act when battling?)**

**Opinion of Belle and Kage: (What do they think of Kage and Belle?)**

**Opinion of other OC's: (If you're first review, ignore this.)**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Sexuality:**

**Crush: (Do you want your OC to have a love interest? If so, list who.)**

**Moveset: (What moves do they have? Four moves, please.)**

**Other:**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and submitting, it means a lot. And stay tuned, this will be updated weekly.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here's Chapter Two. This chapter is primarily an introduction to the OCs submitted so far.**

**By the way, I have a shortage of male OCs. If you're going to submit, it would help if you submitted a male. You don't have to, but yeah. :3**

**Oh, if your OC doesn't show up in this chapter, it doesn't mean I'm not using them; I just ran out of space for them in this chapter. So they'll be in Chapter Two or Chapter Three.**

**It was kind of difficult to mix PMD: Rescue Team Blue and PMD: Explorers of Time...**

**To The Mocking J - Thanks for submitting! I sent you a PM regarding the story. :D**

**To Mew Mew Pachirisu - Yes! Thanks for submitting an OC that doesn't really like Belle. I needed one of those. Haha!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. 'Nuff said.**

* * *

><p>Belle's POV<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning, I awoke and yawned. When I was finally fully orientated, I burrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "Where am I," I said, confusingly.<p>

Oh yeah, I'm a Pokemon. And what's worse? I'm staying with that Kage dude.

Speaking of Kage, where was he? He wasn't in his bed and that worried me. What if something had happened to him? What if someone had kidnapped him? What if-

I shook my head violently and sighed. Why was I, Belle, worried about a mean jerk like Kage?

My worrying came to an end when Kage came strolling through the door nonchalantly. When I saw him, I glared at him.

"Where were you!" I yelled at him, very angry.

He raised an eyebrow and scoffed. "Relax, I was just as Sharpedo Bluff. What're you, my wife?"

"No," I yelled, blushing in embarrassment. "But I was still worried about you!"

"Whatever..." Kage said, rolling his eyes. I frowned.

"Anyway, what's Sharpedo Bluff," I asked.

He shook his head and sighed. "Right, you don't know about Treasure Town and Pokemon Square, do you?"

I shook my head. He sighed again.

"I guess I'll give you a tour around town, then."

With that, Kage and I walked out of his little house, and he stopped.

"Alright, idiot, listen up," Kage said. I glared at him.

"Right now, we're on the beach, which is where my house is located. Got it?" I nodded.

"If you look up to your right, you'll see a cliff in the shape of a Sharpedo. That's Sharpedo Bluff."

.-.

"Now, this is Treasure Town. Here, we have a bunch of shops that we can go shop at for our, uh, um, rescue missions..."

Kage and I then walked through Treasure Town.

"Over there is Duskull Bank, you can save your money there. Then there's Gulpin Link Shop. You can link moves there, but it seems like Gulpin isn't there right now..."

After that, he led me to the centre of the town which was bustling with Pokemon. "This," Kage sighed. "Is Pokemon Square."

"Wow," I said. It was really crowded!

"Okay, there are a lot of shops here, so try to pay attention. Here we have Kecleon Market. You can buy and sell items here."

"Finally, there's Kangaskhan Storage. Items stored here will never be lost...That's what she says, anyway."

"So, that's your tour of Treasure Town," Kage said in bored tone. "Now what?"

Before I could respond, a very hyperactive Surskit pushed past me and almost made me fall to the ground. The blue Pokemon quickly halted, and came running back towards me, shooting apologies really fast.

"I'm, so so so sorry," she said eccentrically. "Are you, like, okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Who're you?"

"My name is Baqua!" She said, cheerfully. "What's yours?"

"I'm Belle," I said, matching her happy tone. "And this glum guy next to me is Kage." Kage scoffed, but said nothing.

"Oh cool," Baqua said. "Are you two a couple?"

"What! No!" I yelled, blushing.

"A Rescue Team?" Baqua guessed again. I nodded.

"Oh, really," Baqua said enthusiastically. "Did you guys officially sign up?"

I shook my head and smiled sheepishly. "Um, no. Where can we do that by the way?"

"Follow me," Baqua yelled ecstatically. After a few minutes of walking, we encountered a tall building. I looked at Baqua for an explanation.

"Oh right," she said. "This is the Guild, where new rescue teams sign up. Just step on that grate so that Diglett and Loudred can identify your footprints.

I looked at Kage, but he didn't budge, so I stepped on the grate and waited. I jumped when I heard a voice.

"Pokemon detected, Pokemon detected," a voice yelled underneath the grate.

"Whose footprint, whose footprint?"

"The footprint is...Skitty's! The footprint is Skitty's!"

* * *

><p>After getting through all of that. Baqua lead Kage and I downstairs.<p>

When we got there, she led us to a door embedded in gems. She knocked a few times, and frowned when she got no reply.

Finally, after what seemed like a century (according to Baqua) a pinkish white Pokemon opened the door and smiled.

"Hi Baqua," Wigglytuff said. "Who're your friends?"

"This is Belle," Baqua said, pointing to me. "And that Poochyena over there is...Kage. They're here to start a Rescue Team!"

Wigglytuff nodded. "Very well," he said, giddily, follow me, you two."

Once inside, Wigglytuff turned and faced us. "So, you wanna make make a rescue team? First, you have to come up with a name."

"Oh," I said. I never thought of a name. "What should it be Kage?"

"I dunno, maybe...Team Destruction," Kage suggested. I shook my head and looked at him.

"Um, no. How about Team...Ruby! Yeah! Rescue Team Ruby!"

Kage scoffed. "Destruction is better, but whatever."

Wigglytuff nodded. From now on, you'll be known officially as Rescue Team Ruby. Welcome to the guild!"

"Now, here are some things you'll need. This is an Explorer Kit. Look inside."

Kage opened it and smiled- genuinely. I looked at him. "It's nice to see you smile in a while."

Kage looked stunned for a moment, then quickly scowled. "Whatever."

"So, Baqua, what's all this," I asked her.

"Well, these are your Explorer Badge," she said, pulling out two badges. "This shows Pokemon that you're, like, official."

"This is your Wonder Map and this is your treasure bag. It's pretty small, but don't worry, when you rank up, you'll get bigger treasure bags- Yay!"

"Wow, this feels great!" I said enthusiastically. Poochyena scoffed and turned around, but it seemed as if he was smiling, just a bit.

"So, that's about it. Baqua, will you lead these two to their room?" Wigglytuff asked.

"Of course," Baqua said, smiling. We walked out of Wigglytuff's room and went down a corridor. We then reached a room with two beds made out of what looked like hay.

"This is your room," Baqua said. Kage shook his head. "Sorry, but I have my own house."

"That's fine, Belle and I can be roommates, right?" Baqua asked, I nodded.

"Just make sure you're back by morning," Baqua yelled out to Kage. He nodded.

"So, Belle, would you like a really quick tour of the guild," Baqua asked, I nodded and followed to a hole of some sort.

"This is where Loudred and Diglett do sentry duty. They're busy, so you can't exactly chat with them, but you'll see them at Dinner."

Baqua led me upstairs, and led me to a billboard. "This is where you can read and accept jobs. It's updated daily, so check back for new jobs every day!"

A Pachirisu with pink cheeks was currently scanning the board for a job. "That Pachirisu over there is Electra, she doesn't like me very much, but I have noooo clue why," Baqua sang. Electra turned around and rolled her eyes.

"Hi...Baqua..." She said in exasperation. "Who's this?"

"This is my new friend, Belle!" Baqua said, happily. Electra scowled. "Fascinating," she said sarcastically, before walking away, crossing her arms.

"Hm," I said. "She seems mean."

"She can be," Baqua sighed. "But anyway, it's getting late. I'll meet you later at dinner."

Once Baqua walked off, I sighed. It wasn't any fun being alone, so, I took it upon myself to make a new friend. Over in the corner, I saw an Eevee who looked quote nice, and decided to introduce myself.

"Hi," I said, cheerfully. She didn't look at me. "Hello..."

Finally, she looked up and bowed her head apologetically. "Sorry, I was daydreaming. My name is Holly. Nice to meet you."

"My name is Belle," I said.

.-.

After dinner, I bid farewell to Holly and and went to my room, Baqua following me. To my surprise, Electra was waiting for us.

"Listen, you two, just to make it clear, I'm **not **actually fond of you two," she said, glaring at us. "Just stay out of my way and all will go well, got it?"

With that, she walked to her room and left me and Baqua looking surprised.

"Who does she think she is?" I asked angrily.

"Electra is one of the higher ranked explorers here," Baqua responded.

"But that doesn't give her the right to- oh whatever!"

"Just forget it, Belle," Baqua said reassuringly. "Good night."

"We have to go to sleep now," I asked. Baqua nodded.

"Yep! Loudred wakes us up really early!"

"Oh, then, good night, I guess."

As I layer down to sleep, I thought of Kage. "Goodnight Kage..."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was really fun to write this! So yeah, stay tuned! This'll be updated by next week!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating, but I do have a reason. My mother and I had went out of town and I couldn't bring my laptop with me, so I couldn't write. Luckily, this chapter was approximately halfway written, so I was able to finish this fast. To make it up to you guys, I've started the next chapter, so yeah. :P**

**EDIT - Also, as I said before, all of the OCs so far were accepted. I've been getting...Emotional (?) PMs about this type of thing. :|**

* * *

><p>Belle's POV<p>

* * *

><p>...<p>

"HEY! HEY THERE," I heard a voice shout in the distance. "RISE AND SHINE!"

'Ugh,' I said, painfully. 'M-my head is pounding! What is that ridiculously loud noise?'

"WHY ARE YOU STILL ASLEEP! I SAID WAKE UP!"

Finally, I managed to get up from my sleep, and I glared at the large figure who had woken me up— a Loudred.

"M-my poor ears..." I said. I then looked at the Loudred. "Like, what's your deal dude?"

"It's time to wake up, genius." I heard a voice say. I looked up and saw Electra. "Everyday we wake up early to start our day fresh and new. I thought you would at least be smart enough to figure that out."

I decided to ignore Electra and focused on the Loudred in front of me.

"IF YOU'RE LATE FOR OUR MORNING BRIEFING YOU'LL BE SORRY! SO MOVE IT!"

And with that, Loudred and Electra walked out the room, leaving me by myself. I groaned.

"Maybe this wasn't the best idea..."

* * *

><p>"You're late rookie!" Loudred yelled when I walked in. I could see Baqua and Kage were already there, along with other apprentices who I did not get to meet.<p>

"Hush," A Chatot scolded. "Your voice is ridiculously loud!" Loudred crossed his arms angrily in reply. I chuckled softly.

"Hm, everyone seems to be present." Chatot murmured to his self. "Let's begin our morning address!"

Chatot began to shuffle through a bunch of papers and paced around as he spoke. "During the past couple of days, there have been several new Pokemon who have registered at this guild. It is tradition that we introduce them properly. Belle and Kage, may you please step out of line and stand next to me?"

I nodded my head and looked at Kage, who groaned. I glared at him and he rolled his eyes. When we stood in the front, Chatot nodded his head in approval. "Everyone, this is Belle and Kage. Apparently, they joined yesterday and are known as Rescue Team Ruby. I'd like it if you treated them well."

Everyone — minus Electra, nodded and Kage and I stood back in line.

Suddenly, a large group of Pokemon took place in a single file line. Chatot pointed them out one by one.

"This Emolga here is Static." Chatot began. He looked quite serious and really indignant, and his glare made a few of the Pokemon shiver in intimidation.

When Chatot finished introducing Static, he stood in line with the rest of us, occasionally glancing at Electra. I burrowed my eyebrows.

Chatot then pointed to a Linoone who looked more or less... Unique. He had a scar of some sort along his left eye and a golden ring pierced in his left ear. He also sported a camouflage bandana his neck, which Kage looked at in admiration. I rolled my eyes.

"This," Chatot began. "Is Lex."

Lex smiled and began doing humorous gestures at Chatot while his back was turned, which made everyone laugh. He then stood in line, still smiling and laughing.

"Our next new recruit is Azure." Chatot said, turning towards a Mudkip whose attire consisted of an orange scarf around her neck.

Eventually, the new recruit line got shorter and shorter and came down to the last two Pokemon. They were: a Nidoran ( ), who was a friend of Azure, and a Flareon named Felix.

* * *

><p>Regular POV<p>

* * *

><p>Finally, all of the recruits had been introduced, and Chatot hurriedly looked through his papers to see what was next on the agenda.<p>

"Alright everyone, let's get to work!" Chatot chirped. Everyone, besides Kage, Belle, and the other recruits, cheered an okay and quickly went to their posts, leaving them by ourselves with Chatot.

Surprisingly, Electra stayed behind and looked at Belle. "Good luck rookie," she said tauntingly. "You'll need it."

Once she walked away, Chatot walked in front of them and shuffled through his papers once more. "Right, you guys are new. Come with me."

.-.

"You all are just beginners, so I'll start you off with an easy assignment." Chatot recited. They all nodded. He then looked at a billboard and studied it before looking back at them.

"As you all know, the flow of time has been messed up lately. As a result, lots of jobs have been available."

"It has something to do with the Time Gears, right?" Lex pointed out. Chatot nodded.

"Precisely," Chatot said. "Good job, Lex. I see you're on point." Lex smiled.

"As I was saying," Chatot began once again. "I'll hand you all a very simple job that should be easy to perform."

Chatot handed Static a paper that he had taken from the billboard. Static began to read it:

"Hi, my name is Spoink. An Outlaw has run off with my most prized possession: My precious pearl! I just can't seem to rest easily knowing that my pearl isn't atop my head! Luckily, I've heard that my pearl has been sighted near the Drenched Bluff! Please, explorers, will you rescue my pearl for me! I beg your help!"

- From, Spoink

Kage scoffed. "I am not the lost and found," he started. "What kind of low class mission is this? Finding an item someone dropped?" Static nodded in agreement.

"Hush," Chatot said in exasperation. "It's important you rookies pay your dues! Now pay attention!"

"You will go find Spoink's pearl and you will do it successfully and flawlessy!" Chatot exclaimed. He then breathed and regained his calm demeanor. "Now then, I suggest you all go about this mission; it'll be safer if you go together."

They all nodded and involuntarily followed Static, (who appointed his self leader), out of the guild and to Drenched Bluff. Once they all arrived there, he scowled.

"Listen," he said bitterly. "We will find this dumb pearl faster if we split up. Since there's seven of us, and I refuse to work with any of you, there will be two teams of three."

Before Static could continue, Kage intervened. "Who made you leader!" Kage growled. Static looked at him and glared. "I did. Is there a problem?"

Though Static said it with such malice, Kage did not back down. "You aren't our boss, back off."

Static stamped his foot in frustration and glared at them."Fine! Figure it out yourselves!" And with that, he stormed into the bluff, muttering incomprehensible sentences about his teammates under his breath.

"What's his problem?" Azure asked Rico silently. Rico shrugged and looked back at the rest of the gang.

"Okay..." Lex said. "How about we do split up, like he said, it'll be quicker to find that pearl."

Everyone nodded, and began pairing up. Azure, Rico, and Felix all went in, while Belle, Kage, and Lex followed behind. Eventually, they encountered a fork in the road. Belle, Kage, and Lex went right, while Azure, Rico, and Luke went left.

* * *

><p>Lex's POV<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Belle, Kage, Lex - B1F<strong>

Belle, Kage, and I set off to the right. Since this was our first official mission, I admit, it did feel rather exciting. I looked at Belle and Kage, who were picking up random items and adding them to their treasure bag. As we were advancing, two Anorith blocked our path. Kage and I prepared for battle, while Belle stood to the side, slightly confused. I questioned why, she was a Pokemon like us, right? Shouldn't she know how to fight and defend herself?

Kage attacked the first Anorith with a Bite attack, while I used Fury Swipes. It hit four times, and made the Anorith more or less weaker. Suddenly, Belle, who seemed unsure about what she was gonna do, charged at the Anorith with a Fake Out, making the Anorith flinch. Finally, I used Quick Attack and the Anorith fainted.

Belle looked at me. "Good job!" I smiled at her. "Thanks."

Eventually, Kage walked over to us and glared at us. "Thanks for the help, guys." He muttered sarcastically. I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

Kage rolled his eyes. "Let's just go." He said, and Belle and I followed him to the next floor.

* * *

><p>Azure's POV<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Azure, Felix, Rico - B1F<strong>

Rico, Felix, and I chose the left path and stopped when we noticed the maze in front of us.

Felix spoke up. "Great, now we're liable to get lost. I knew we shouldn't have split up."

"Hey," I told him. "We'll find a way to the next floor, and then we'll find that pearl!"

"Hm. I say we just go straight." Rico suggested. I looked at Felix, who shrugged his shoulders, so we followed Rico. While we were walking, I found 40 Poké on the ground. I picked it up and smiled, while putting it away.

Rico's assumptions to go straight turned out to be correct, and we went deeper into the bluff.

* * *

><p>Static's POV<p>

* * *

><p><strong>-B3F-<strong>

"Those idiots," I snickered smugly. "As if I was really angry."

I had gotten quite far when I had hurried off from the group, and, as planned, I was much farther than all of them. All I had to do was get to the pearl first and take all of the credit. It'd be easy.

"Hm, let's see," Static said. "The pearl should be on B7F, and I'm on B3F, so I'm four floors behind..."

Static stopped to ponder before encountering a Shellos. Static sighed before unleashing an Electro Ball. The Shellos instantly fainted, as it was super effective.

Finally, Static made it to the next floor and smirked. "That pearl is mine."

* * *

><p>Regular POV<p>

* * *

><p><strong>-B7F-<strong>

Gradually, all the teams made it to the deepest part of the bluff. Static, who had gotten there way earlier, searched for the pearl frantically. He had wasted about five minutes looking for it and that worried him. He couldn't let the other teams catch up to him!

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw something glistening. Swiftly, he turned his head and saw Spoink's pearl, perched on top of a sharp pile of rocks. Static froze.

He advanced towards the rocks with extreme caution. As ironic as it was, Static was deathly afraid of pointy objects.

Fortunately, Belle, Kage, Lex, Felix, Azure, and Rico came just in time to snatch the pearl before Static could get to it.

Static clenched his fist, aggravated, while Azure shook her is disapprovingly. "We were supposed to be a team, Static."

Static crossed his arms. "Whatever. Just the take the pearl and go away."

Static pushed past them and went on his way back to the guild. Meanwhile, the rest of the gang celebrated a job well done.

"I can't believe I completed my first mission!" Belle exclaimed. Azure nodded in agreement.

"I know right," Azure said cheerfully. "This feels awesome!"

"Okay, let's report back to the guild and get this over with." Kage sighed. I wanna get back home.

* * *

><p>That night, as Belle and Baqua settled down to sleep, Belle began to really think about her current situation.<p>

'Why am I a Pokémon?"

'Why am I here?"

'I'll get to the bottom of this eventually."

* * *

><p><strong>And so, that's it with this chapter. I liked writing this chapter, all the OCs you submitted were fun to experiment with, though I think I messed up a little at the rescue mission...<strong>

**...**

**Oh well, I'll edit it if you think so. The next chapter should be out really soon, so look forward to that.e**

**Reviews/Submissions are very much appreciated. :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for reviewing and submitting! I really really do appreciate it.**

**To Kurono-Angel- Thanks for the awesome review! And first missions are always the best!**

**To Mew Mew Pachirisu- Haha! Thanks for reviewing. I actually really like writing Static as an antagonist! It's rather fun! :D**

**To Half-Hearted Shadow- Thank you for the review! :D Oh, and, I'll work on it. :V**

**0athk33p3r and 0b1ivi0n- Really? I love Skitty too! It's so cute!**

**Hm, it was kind of challenging to write this chapter, but, I had fun writing it all the same!**

**Thanks - To all of you who reviewed and submitted! :D**

* * *

><p>Belle's POV<p>

* * *

><p>The following morning, Kage and I went out to Treasure Town to get necessities for our rescue missions. Lex, Felix, and Holly accompanied us there as well.<p>

When we got to the heart of Treasure Town — Pokémon Square, I skipped towards Kecleon Market and began to look at a range of items. Unfortunately, I didn't exactly know what to buy, which, in turn, led to Kage getting irritated.

"Just...Let me do the shopping!" Kage barked. I rolled my eyes. "Fine, sheesh."

While Kage was shopping, Holly and I happened to stare at Felix and Lex, who seemed entranced at the centre of Pokémon Square. I squinted my eyes in the direction they were looking and saw seven Pokémon, one in a group of three and one in a group of four.

"Who're they?" Holly asked Felix. He looked at her in disbelief. "You mean you don't know who they are?" She shook her head.

"Well, Holly, you see those Pokémon over there," Felix explained, pointing to a Monferno, Dragonair, and Riolu. "They're a newly formed exploration team, but they're really good! They received a silver rank in one day and are already working on their gold!"

"Now, you see that group over there," Felix said, motioning towards a group that consisted of a Luxray, Mightyena, Breloom, and Pidgeot. "They're Team Thunder, and that Luxray there is the the leader. Team Thunder is really good too!"

"Unfortunately," Felix said. "Both teams have this fierce rivalry about whose the better team. Honestly, it's pretty childish."

I shook my head. "It really is. How often do they clash like this?" I said.

"Pretty much every other day." Lex responded, as Felix didn't seem to know.

"Let's go see what's going on." I said, leaving Kage to shop on his own.

Holly, Lex, Felix and I walked over to the made our way Pokémon and pushed our way through the crowd. Eventually, we got to the front and sweat dropped when the battling Pokémon didn't seem to notice the amount of Pokémon surrounding them. Or maybe they just didn't care.

"Just give it up," said the Monferno, crossing his arms. "We're obviously the better team!"

"Oh yeah!" Luxray shot back. "Then let's settle this right here right now!"

"Let's get outta here..." I whispered to Lex and Felix. They both nodded and we barely escaped being hit by a Discharge, coming from Luxray.

When we got back to Kecleon Market, Kage had just finished shopping, and look at us in confusion. "What happened to you lot?"

"Nothing. It's way too much to explain." I said. He shrugged, and we made our way back to the guild.

.-.

"Hm," I said, looking at the billboard of jobs in front of me. "Which job should we accept today, Kage?"

Kage looked at me and handed me a paper. "I found this in my mailbox this morning."

I looked at him for a few seconds before looking down at the paper, which read:

BZZT. BZZT. WE HEARD ABOUT YOU FROM CATERPIE. PLEASE, TWO OF OUR FRIENDS—MAGNEMITE AND MAGNEMITE, GOT HIT BY A MAGNETIC PULSE AND ARE NOW STUCK TOGETHER. THAT'S NOT ENOUGH TO FORM A MAGNETON. PLEASE HELP. BZZT. BZZT.

-SIGNED, MAGNEMITE

"Well then Kage, I guess we have to accept this job." I said. He shrugged in nonchalance, and we set off to Thunderwave Cave.

When we got to the entrance, I thought I heard shouting. I looked behind me and saw Felix running to us.

"You —huff— forgot me!" He wheezed. I giggled.

"You can come if you want. Where's Lex?"

It took Felix awhile to respond, as he was busy catching his breath. "He played a prank on -pause- Chatot."

Kage snickered, and headed into Thunderwave Cave. Felix and I, who had burst out laughing, followed him behind.

After a while of walking, Kage stopped, much to my annoyance.

"What're you doing?" I asked, irritated. He glared back at me and growled.

"Shut up, nuisance," Kage retorted. "I heard something."

I decided to ignore his harsh comments and tried to hear what Kage heard, but I didn't. Then, after awhile, I heard footsteps.

"I hear it." I whispered to Kage. He scowled.

"Shut up!" He barked. I rolled my eyes.

As the footsteps got closer and closer, Kage got into battle stance. I tried my best to imitate, but my attempt was poor, and I ended up making a fool if myself.

"...You're pathetic." Kage said. I bit back a smart remark.

Finally, our unknown Pokémon showed their face — it was a Ninetales.

"A Ninetales in ThunderWave Cave," Felix asked. "That's rather odd."

The Ninetales in question looked relatively small, and seemed to have purple eyes and purple tail-tips. I blinked to make sure I had seen correctly. Pokémon here sure had unique appearances here.

"Yes, it does seem rather odd, doesn't it?" Ninetales said. It's voice sounded female.

"Who're you?" I asked, more out of politeness than anything else.

"My name is Akashi, nice to meet you." Akashi said. I nodded.

"Aren't you a little too, small to be here on your own?" Kage joked cruelly.

His reward for his attempt at humor resulted in him being burned. I couldn't help but shake my head at him.

"Nice one, genius." I said sarcastically, he scowled, but said nothing.

"Where are you all heading off to?" Akashi asked.

"We're on a Rescue Mission," Felix explained. "You're welcome to tag along if you want."

"I disagree with that statement." Kage mumbled. I sighed.

"I'd love to." Akashi responded. Kage groaned, and ran ahead.

**-Rescue Team Ruby-**

* * *

><p>Electra's POV<p>

* * *

><p>Walking around the guild, I sighed. It had been boring all day, and there weren't any worthwhile missions to do.<p>

As I walked towards my room, I bumped into that new recruit — Static. He glared at me, but his expression softened when he looked again. Weird.

"Sorry..." He said, taking an interest in the ground. I shrugged.

As I looked at him, I noticed a scar of some sort under his right eye. Curious, I reached out a hand and touched it. He looked at me puzzled, and jerked away.

"What happened?" I asked him. He looked at me, then...Blushed?

"N-nothing..." He said to me.

He then looked at me, his cheeks a faint scarlet.

I had never seen him like this before, he usually seemed so serious, which I liked about him. Now, he acted shy and unconfident. I just didn't understand why.

Then it finally clicked...

I walked into my room, and sat down, looking out of the window. He started to leave, when I called out to him.

"Hey, wait. Come back."

He seemed surprised, but came in and sat down next to me.

"You know, you're just like me," he began. "It's nice actually, to know I'm not hated by everyone, even though I prefer it that way."

I hit him playfully. "I do hate you."

He laughed. "I hate you too."

As he got up to leave, I didn't understand why my cheeks felt warm...

**-Rescue Team Ruby-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-?-<strong>_

* * *

><p>The Pokémon walked silently in the night. It looked all over Treasure Town, searching for its target.<p>

When it found its target, the Pokémon put its hands up in surrender.

"I have a...proposition for you. I hear you're a bounty hunter — correct?"

The large figure, commonly known as Hyoga around these parts snorted. "Who are you?"

The figure smirked. "Call me X."

* * *

><p><strong>This was awesome to write guys! Seriously! I love suspensemystery, it makes a story so much better!**

**Next time: X, who seeks help from Hyoga, is turned down. But when he finds someone else, a new threat slowly makes its return...**


	5. Chapter 5

**There's nothing too significant to say in this A/N. I tried to give every newly submitted OC a role, as well as the previously submitted OCs a role as well.**

**My friend suggested this idea that I thought was cool, so I decided to try it. At the end of every story (starting now) there will be a 'Fun Fact' about an OC in the story! :D**

**Just thought I'd try it. :P**

**Thanks again for reviewing! Reviews are actually motivating; to be honest.**

* * *

><p><strong>-?-<strong>

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

The figure frowned. "No? What do you mean no?"

"I won't help you. I disapprove."

The figure, aggravated, managed to put on a forced smirk. "Very well, then. I thought you were wise. But I can see you are not."

Before leaving, the figure looked down at Hyoga's two missing leg braces and nodded, before walking off into the darkness...

* * *

><p><strong>Belle's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>The next morning, I decided to go to Kage's house and wake him up. He was getting into the habit of arriving at the guild exceedingly late, and our team was starting to get scolded for it.<p>

I walked through Treasure Town and went towards Pokémon Plaza, where I then found his house. Very lightly, I knocked on the door using my tail and waited, whereas I got no response. I knocked harder, and recoiled when an angry looking Kage opened the door.

"What do you want!" He shouted angrily.

"I came to wake you up," I shouted, with a hint of venom in my voice. "You always come late and I'm tired of getting scolded for it!"

He seemed surprised at my tone, but recovered a few seconds later.

"Whatever..." He muttered, obviously angry from being woken up so early.

As we made our way back towards the guild, Static and Electra were arguing with a Shinx and a Vulpix.

"Move out of our way," Static yelled. "I will not ask again!"

The Shinx scoffed. "No. Not until you ask nicely."

The Vulpix nodded. "Yeah, like, who do you guys think you are?"

Static stamped his foot in frustration and quickly shot an Electro Ball at the Vulpix, who counter-attacked with a fierce Flame Burst.

Meanwhile, Electra, who had been concerned about Static; was caught off guard with a very fast Spark coming from the Shinx. Though it wasn't very effective, Electra seemed dazed before giving a battle cry and attacking with a Hyper Fang.

"They're gonna kill each other Kage, we have to stop them!"

Kage shook his head. "Just let them fight. If we intervene, we may get hurt."

I looked at him strangely. He had never spoken to me so...civil, before.

"O-okay, I guess. But if it—"

I was interrupted by the Shinx colliding into me. We flew back a couple of feet before crashing into the Kecleon Market.

The Shinx looked at me briefly.

"Sorry about that." She said before heading back into battle.

Kage, who had ran over to me, helped me up and looked back at the battle.

"Maybe we should stop them..." He said. I nodded and ran over to the battling Pokèmon.

I managed to grab Electra and pull her away, while Kage had both Static and the Shinx.

Once they had calmed down, I looked at them. They were seriously hurt.

"Kage, let's get them to the guild and see if Chatot can take care of them."

He nodded, and we guided them towards the guild.

On the way there, I saw a Drowzee, Marill, and an Azurill walking somewhere. I didn't think much of it, really. But I should've stopped them right there . . .

"Excuse me," the Azurill said. "Did you see my lost item?"

I shook my head, but I felt extremely odd. Then I heard a scream of some sort.

Bewildered, at looked at Azurill, who seemed completely fine.

"Did that scream come from you?" I asked. Azurill shook his head.

As Drowzee, Marill, and Azurill walked off, Drowzee accidentally bumped into me. I started to feel... really dizzy.

"Whoops. Sorry about that." Drowzee said. He smiled, but I thought I saw a flicker in his eyes.

"I-I could've sworn I heard a scream." I told Kage as they went away into the distance.

He rolled his eyes. "You're crazy."

I frowned. "No, seriously, I thought I heard of scream...of help."

Kage stared at me, then shook his head. "You're imagining things."

Suddenly, I began to stagger around. My vision began to go black, but would then go back to normal. Kage looked more or less... Concerned.

'What is this!" I thought as it happened again. I fell to the ground and couldn't find the strength to get up.

"Belle, what's wrong with you," Kage asked. "Quit acting stupid."

I found it hard to focus straight. Finally, my vision went completely black. A flash of some sort went off in my head, and I found myself looking into a vision.

**-Dizzy Spell-**

_I saw Azurill backed against the wall, as Drowzee closed in menacingly. They were in a mountainous area of some sort, but I didn't know where._

_"If you keep being difficult, it'll mean big trouble for you!" Drowzee yelled. Azurill flinched._

_"H-h-h...HELP!"_

**-End of Dizzy Spell-**

Suddenly, my mind flashed again, and I blinked continuously when I found myself in Treasure Town again. It was hard at first to stand up, but I managed with a lot of help from Kage.

"Belle...What just happened?" Kage asked. I shook my head.

"I-I saw..."

Kage shook me. "What! What did you see?"

"I had... A dizzy spell, and I saw..."

I looked up at him. "I saw that Drowzee threatening Azurill."

He looked puzzled. "But, that guy seemed harmless."

"I KNOW WHAT I SAW!" I shouted. He glared at me.

"Well, I don't believe you!"

"Ugh," I said, irritated with him. "Fine, maybe I'm just tired, but it seemed so vivid."

"Whatever," he replied. "Let's just go."

* * *

><p>When we got back to the guild, the Shinx from earlier greeted us.<p>

"Hey," she greeted. "I never got to properly introduce myself to you. My name is Fira."

Normally, I would've introduced myself to her with much enthusiasm, but, the earlier event left me feeling really monotonous.

"Oh... I'm Belle." I said halfheartedly.

She frowned, then walked away.

I sighed. Then Kage and I made our way towards the Job Bulletin Board, when all of a sudden, it turned around on its own!

"What just happened?" I asked Kage, slightly frightened.

"The jobs are being updated..." A Shuppet said, approaching us. I frowned.

"Huh," I said, confused. "I don't quite get it."

"Um...You see, the Outlaw Botic Board and Job Bulletin Board are set on revolving panels." Shuppet explained.

"While the panel is flipped over, a Pokémon named Dugtrio swaps the old jobs out with new ones."

I nodded. "I understand now!"

The Shuppet smiled. "Do you really," he said sarcastically. "It's really hard to understand.

"Haha! I'm Belle by the way!" I introduced.

The Shuppet nodded. "The name's Lestat."

Finally, the panel flipped back over, and I looked at the Job Bulletin Board, while Kage looked at the Outlaw Notice Board.

Then Kage began to growl...

I looked at him. He was growling and shaking all over, and I was extremely puzzled.

"What's wrong Kage?" I asked him.

"Look at that wanted poster. It's at the upper left of the board."

I looked and my eyes widened. Drowzee was a wanted criminal!

Which meant...that...my vision was correct!

"We have to hurry! Azurill will be in big trouble!" I shouted, as Kage and I ran off.

Lestat sweat-dropped. "What's going on?"

* * *

><p>As we sprinted out of the guild, we saw Marill -Azurill's brother-surrounded by a Glaceon and two Riolu.<p>

When we approached, I ran over to Marill, who seemed to be hyperventilating.

"Marill! Where are Azurill and Drowzee?"

"After we went to look for our lost item together, I wound up lost," Marill explained. "I called and called, but they didn't come back!"

I looked at one of the Riolu. "Which way did they go?"

He started to speak, but the other Riolu tapped him lightly and shook his head.

"Hmph," I said, then looked at the Glaceon. "Do you know where they went?"

She ignored me, but looked at Kage instead. "Mt. Bristle."

I glared at her as Kage nodded at her. I don't know why, but I felt angry with Kage for conversating with her! Ignoring my feelings, Kage and I ran off.

Once we got to Mt. Bristle we saw a Kirlia and a Dragonair standing there. When they spotted us, they approached us.

"Who're you?" the Kirlia asked me, crossing her arms.

"I'm Kage, and this is Belle," Kage said. Then he scowled. "Have you seen a Drowzee around here?"

"Yeah," the Dragonair answered. "They just went in about ten minutes ago. We were going to follow them, but..."

Kage nodded. Then turned to me. "Come on, Belle."

I nodded, and we raced off into Steel Cave, Kirlia and Dragonair following us reluctantly.

* * *

><p>"So, who're you guys?" I asked them, trying to brighten the atmosphere.<p>

The Dragonair responded first. "I'm Syro."

"And I'm Siria." The Kirlia said, I nodded.

As we were walking, we got attacked by two Shellos and a Chingling. We all began to attack, me holding back a little, I didn't like the concept of fighting.

Kage attacked the Chingling with

a powerful Take Down, recoiling from the attack.

Meanwhile, Syro and Siria were attacking the two Shellos. Siria used Psychic reluctantly while Syro used Aqua Jet.

Me, feeling really useless, charged at Chingling with a wholehearted Tackle. That was the only move I knew how to use.

The Chingling was surprised at my attack, as it was fighting Kage, and fainted. I smiled enthusiastically. I finally defeated a Pokémon!

Once Syro and Siria were finished with the Shellos, Siria healed us all using Healing Wish. We thanked her, then continued through Mt. Bristle

.-.

When we got through floor seven, we saw Drowzee and Azurill. Azurill seemed to be crying while Drowzee was yelling instructions to him.

"Go on, get going," Drowzee shouted, pointing at a hole.

"And don't come back until you bring back my treasure!"

Azurill tried to run away, but Drowzee stopped him.

"H-hey, stop that," Drowzee said. "Sheesh, I said I'll take you home when you're done!"

Then he scowled. "If you keep being difficult, it'll mean big trouble for you!"

"H-h-h...HELP!"

"Stop right there!" Kage shouted as we rushed to the scene.

"We won't let you do this Drowzee!" I exclaimed.

Drowzee began to fidget. "H-how did you find this place?"

"We're Team Ruby, and exploration team! No criminal can escape us!" I said.

He looked worried. "An exploration team? You came to apprehend-"

He stopped and started laughing when he saw me shaking. Kage looked at me and sighed, shaking his head, while Syro and Siria were watching, saying nothing.

"Ha," Drowzee laughed. "You say you're an exploration team, yet you're total rookies!"

I was at a loss of words...

"That's right, I'm a wanted criminal with a bounty on my head," Drowzee said. "But can you two do the job? Can you bring this criminal to justice?"

"Y-yes! Yes we can!" I exclaimed.

Drowzee began to chuckle again. "I've been chased by many exploration teams, but never saw a sorrier-looking bunch than you two!"

"This should be a laugh," Drowzee said. "Let's see if you can take me down! Show me what you've got!"

* * *

><p>Kage was the first to rush off. He charged at Drowzee with Retaliate, but Drowzee seemed to foresee the attack, and moved to the left swiftly as Kage crashed into the wall.<p>

I tried my best to use a move besides Tackle, but I didn't know much.

With much effort, I tried to use a successful Work Up. My body seemed to expand and I seemed more stronger. With a cry of determination, I rammed into Drowzee.

I felt the recoil from the attack and realized I had used Double-Edge! Meanwhile, Kage had seemed to recuperate and used Crunch on Drowzee, biting down hard.

Being super-effective, Drowzee grimaced in pain, and launched a Psybeam at me. I went airborne and hit the ground, being scratched by jagged rocks.

As I cried out in pain, Siria ran over to me and helped me up. I thanked her, and rushed back into battle.

From the looks of it, Kage was getting really tired. His attacks didn't seem to have the same effect on Drowzee. The opponent didn't look to hot either, but was fighting with all his strength to avoid being caught.

With all my might, I used Double-Edge a second time and finished the job. Drowzee staggered a couple of times and fell to the ground.

Exhaustingly, I stopped and fell to the ground, gasping for air. Kage stood over Drowzee and seemed to take heavy breaths.

Getting up, I walked over to Azurill, who seemed frightened,

"We're here to rescue you," I said to him. "Are you okay? You're not hurt, right?"

"I-I'm okay." Azurill stuttered.

"That's great!" I said, enthusiastically. "Your big brother is waiting. Let's go home."

And with that, Kage and I led him out of the cave while Syro and Siria tended to Drowzee.

* * *

><p>"ZZZT! I am Magnezone, the primary officer in this region! ZZZT!" Magnezone droned.<p>

"Thanks to you, we have been able to arrest a wanted criminal! ZZZT!"

"We will send your reward to the guild! ZZZT!"

Magnezone them turned towards Drowzee. "ZZZT!" You're coming with us! ZZZT!"

As they led him away, Azurill rushed towards his brother. As they shared a brief hug and some tears, Marill looked at us gratefully.

"Thank you so much," Marill exclaimed. "We won't forget what you did for us!"

I smiled. "'Twas not a problem!"

.-.

**-?-**

"Huh?"

I cringed at the Pokémon's enthusiasm. "If you help me, I will personally reward you."

The Surskit smiled widely. "Reeeaallly!"

I nodded. "Yes."

"Then I'll do it!" the Pokémon exclaimed. I hushed her.

"You mustn't be so loud!"

The Surskit blushed. "Sooorrry..."

I smirked as we parted ways. "Operation: Recruit has been completed," I said. "Operation: Time Gear has begun..."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: When a Time Gear is stolen, Kage and Belle are given their first official exploration. As they investigate Waterfall Cave, Belle has yet another Dizzy Spell...<strong>

**Fun Fact: Felix used to belong to a ranger but after a forest incident he was lost.**

**R&R :)**


End file.
